Potter no longer
by millyman
Summary: Harry potter has lived the opposite of a normal life and in the after math of the Triwizard tornament discovers the truth of his origins, forcing him to either take it as a new chance or stick the sorry excuse for a life he has now. Weasly/Hermione/Dumbldore bashing actaully its just a flip on sides... have funnnn Not a potter, black, riddle, malfoy, adopted where does he belong
1. Lifes Mark

**Disclaimer: I don't own hp, if I did voldy woulda won... oops jk I love ya jk**

Harry sat on the train seat silently as ever, his senses were numb, and yet everything hurt, no one understood and everyone thought he could have helped or even saved him. Cedric was dead and he had insisted they share the win despite the clear fact harry had won, insisted they both grab the cup. Harry had stood there and watched helplessly as green light hit Cedric, he wasn't ashamed to admit he cried, 'I'm probably crying now just thinking about it' he thought. Harry had finally begun to make friends and Voldemort stole yet another person he loved and caused everyone else to turn on him too.

His back was aching from the train jumping up and down, 'magic exists and they chose a train instead, surely they could have at least found a way to make it a smooth ride' he wondered. No it wasn't the trains fault his back was aching, it was just agrivating it. When harry had been held against Tom snr headstone his back copped the full force of it, Voldemort had looked him in the eye and pushed him so far into the stone he had left an indent in it, all his screaming and swearing did nothing to stop the monster from hurting him. It was kind of funny though, well not really but this was Harry's way of coping, smiling and laughing through the pain, Voldemort had already killed Cedric and was about to kill harry when he came and began his 'victory speech', a little to early, he stalked his way to harry but stopped inches from his face, and cut away the hair hiding his scar, and simply stared at it then into Harry's eyes. It was obvious he was using legitimins but every time looked at the scar his face would turn to disgust before returning to his eyes. At one point he lost his scary facede and his face transformed into a slightly older version of the 16 year that had emerged from the diary, and he looked as though he was going to scream and cry at the same time. Harry was preparing for the worst, Voldemort's hand had been pulled back, wand with, and aimed directly at his skull, he heard the words mesoir aparate.

Nothing could prepare him for the terrorfied face of the whole school when he open his eyes to see Cedric lying directly opposite him, face up and unmoving, eyes wide and without breathing. He could have was-

'Harry! Are you ok? You have been staring at your hands this whole trip?' Hermione aksed

'Mate we are really worried about you, please talk to us' Ron backed up

They were the best friends he could ask for, they cared for him. Just the other day when Ron had apologised for the millionth time about being a git, Hermione decided they have a night out, no alcohol since it was yet legal but Hermione has cast a spell to replicate the feelings of being drunk so they could still have fun. They spent all day in the boys dorms as dean, semus and Neville had all gone home early due to the recent tragedy. They drank, they ate and they laughing and talked all day and all night, not passing out until 1 the next afternoon, they shared their secrets and laughed with each other like a group of 8 year old girls. Harry knew they weren't perfect, Hermione was loyal to her own beliefs first and foremost, then the law and greater good, Ron also was loyal to his own beleifs but it was more in a stubborn way, and stood up for his family first. Harry agreed with both these but hoped they would never be on opposing sides because he isn't sure if they would give themselves up for him.

'To be honest it's been intense with Cedric but trust me I know when I'm fine and not fine, right now I'm probably in the middle, leaning closer to fine if anything, I just wish I didn't have to go back to the Dursleys while dealing with the grief you know, promise you'll talk with me everyday right?' Harry ended

They both nodded so he continued with 'I know it's tough for you guys to see me like this but I'm just trying to figure some things out, I promise I'll owl you with updates' Ron and hermione looked as though they were going to speak but no words left their mouths, strange for hemeiome but an everyday occurrence for Ron, they had noticed even Malloy had backed off his usual taunting of harry, even snape. Harry wasn't depressed they knew that much but he was clearly unhappy about the tournament, he was their best friend after all they noticed these things.

The compartment would have been silent if it weren't for the owls hooting and the train shaking

'Lest play exploding snap' Ron tried to lighten the mood and seeing the effort everyone agreed, it wasn't long before the conversation was almost forgotten and they were having fun as best friends again. They laughed when harry 'accidentally' cause their entire compartment to turn the shade red after losing to Ron 17 times in a row, and hermione even got into the spirit by changing the rules so they had to cast a funny spell on the next passerby if they lost. She seemed to always end up casting the spells, hitting Tracy Davis 5 times with a bat boegy hex, it wasn't as powerful as Ginny's but it was certainly cleaner.

It was something that Harry found interesting, each of the them had varying levels in magical power, not correlating with their intelligence. Hermione was more powerful than Ron but much weaker than Harry, Ginny was more powerful than both of them but again not as much as Harry. All of the Weasleys had an amazing level of magical ability excluding Ron, which was painful for him but his personality kinda made up for it, hermione was, in terms of strength weaker than all of them and even practice didn't improve this. Harry assumed this was why she like Ron so much, she was easily able to beat him in dueling without much effort, but had to admit that she was great at casting the spells, clean, fast and at the top of her ability within only a few days of trying, the thing was this level was not up to the standerds of a lot of other people he knew. She was great at the theory and practical but if it was a contest on who could make the biggest fireball she would do it in three seconds and create a fireball the size of a door but he would take six seconds and create one the size of a small bedroom.

It was obvious that they we getting bored when Ron suggested he should start revising for transfiguration next year. Hermione missed the point.

The darkness outside was creeping into their compartment as they changed from robes to muggle clothes. Hermione a pair of white jeans and a pale blue blouse, Ron a red, well now pink, old jumper, clearly a hand me down that was starting to get to small for him, and mix matched with a pair of grey tracksuit pants and harry into an elephant skin.

'Harry why don't you buy some new clothes' hermione asked

'Nah I'm being buddy's with Ron, we are the hand me down club'

'I'm serious harry, Ron's are one thing yours need to be burned, you could always convert some of your gringotts money into pounds to buys some'

Harry gave her a look that clearly meant her didn't care and started at his hands for the remainder of the train ride only looking up if they directly spoke to him which thankfully was only to tell him they had arrived at platform 9 3/4. He gathered his possessions and dragged his trunk onto the platform. He crawled out of of sight and hid in one of the nearby waiting rooms, he didn't really want to talk to Mrs Weasley, he knew she only wanted the best for him but she was really overwhelming and constantly just said he should talk to to dumbdore if he was having problems. He loved her like his own mother, but the key word was like, he would do everything to have a mother he could call his own and not share with 7 other people that were actually her blood. He waited and waited until the platform settled down and ignored to knocks on the door, pretending it was completely empty as he waited for the dursleys to arrive. Since his departure with the Weasleys last summer they didn't particularly want him returning and almost told him to walk but luckily for harry Vernon had a meeting on in London that night and was going to pick Harry up on the way through. ThE meeting had ended an hour ago but clearly he was delaying, when he finally arrived harry was almost asleep, Vernon shook a

Him awak and dragged him to the car while pretending no one could see harry at all. It was probably the nicest he had ever been to the boy.

'When we get back to my house Pertunia has a list of chores for you to do everyday, you will clean the house, I'm talking clutter and whatnot, in every room of the house, then you will dust everything, everything that is not a wall, floor or ceiling, start with the living room you are going to r...' Harry really did not care what Vernon had to say, it was always the same list and the same torture, no magic and loads of work. '... I will allow you to um well have contact with the freaks if you maintain this list GOT IT?' he yelled the last words and spoke as quickly as possibly to vomit the words out of his mouth. 'But not freaky stuff or it's the cupboard for you'

Harry was tired but had enough energy to nod and say yes sir before falling asleep, determined to get the only sleep he would likely get all summer.

He would be shocked to know how different this summer was actually going to be.

 **Sorry if I had bad spelling but English isn't my first language so I'm having to kinda guess some things.**

 ** _Thank youuuu for reading my first chapter I know it's short but I plan on spending more time on the next few chapters I just felt like I needed to add some foreshadowing to the plot and help turn the story into my own p. I know it's atypical time to start the story so I wanted to add my own twist to it by starting it on the train and introducing everyone from their. As you know harry will be going through a lot this summer and I just want to make it a neat transition._**

 ** _Hope you enjoyed it and pleassseeee review so I know where I am heading with this. Thank youuuuu_**


	2. Argh

**Disclaimer: sadly I don't own HP because if I did it would have ended up like this story**

No matter what Harry didn't have the energy to do anything, his aunt and uncle had hounded him day after day for not completing his chores but stopped when they realised the boy had no intentions of listening to them, instead they locked him inside his bedroom with no escape besides his 2 toilet breaks a day, which didn't exactly happen to be in a bathroom.

It hadn't started this way, at first harry was eager to owl his freinds and hear about how their holidays were going, he wanted to talk to Sirius and wanted most of all to keep in contact with his home in the the wizarding world, so he did his chores to perfection to the point where everyone though he was using the m word to finish it all. But that started to die down after he received short replies and no news from anyone, even his godfather Sirius had seemingly forgotten he existed. Harry hasn't seen him since 3rd year but was in constant contact with, especially recently due to the tornament, harry finally had an adult he could talk to, yes he had been in prison for the past 12 years, yes he was slightly insane and yes he wasn't his father, but he could still pretend he was right. Sirius understood him, he was an outcast from his family and had no one to turn too since all of his friends except Remus were dead, he had a horrid reputation and the ministry was still trying capture him despite his innocence. Harry had no family cause they were all dead and although he had friends they didn't understand how of his life was just about pleasing others around him, and right now they might as well have been dead. The ministry was calling him a madman and no one believed his side of the story with Cedric. They talked about everything from stories about his parents to advice on girls and of course Sirius himself, they spoke almost every day even while he was in hiding in the tropics and yet despite being in the country now, he couldn't be bothered to speak to him. He was lonely and everything was just building like a pressure valve, all the negative thoughts were threatening to explode out of him and his only escape was sleep, but even there he was riddled with nightmares.

 _'This is all you fault' Cedric cried, his body lay still while a pale figured swooped and swore at him chasing him and grabbing him 'you murderd me, you gave me to the dark lord you handed me over. Was it part of you plan? Well this is for that' his hands wrapped around his ankle and twisted until the bone gave way, cracking to relieve the pressure 'and this is out of spite' the ghost crushed his angle and left the bone in a state weaker than dust, blood vessels bursting and muscles tearing, the ghost repeated it until harry was nothing more than a pile of pain. 'You deserve the pain, you deserve more but I cannot give it to you because I'm am stronger than casting the crutiatus curse, you deserve everything bad in your life' Cedric disappeared and Harry's body inflated, he couldn't breath and was suffering the pain of suffocating Without the final relief of death, his parents were holding his neck closed and whispered threats into his ears 'harry my little baby you killed me with your arrogance I love you but I love me more and you deserve to die, if you had no heart to kill us at 1 I fear why state you are in now' his mother sang soft death notes into his head while his father screamed 'you murded my lily By existing I cannot beleive you are mine KILL YOURSELF AND GO TO HELL' they vanished and Harry regained his ability to breath but lost his sight, he felt cold and heard screams, hands pulled there way up Harry's legs and covered his body, with the stenche of death. Wind frosted his face and whispers of broken promises and pain filled his ears. He was so lost and guilty, there was something there but not helpful, harry was deserving of this pain he was sure of it, he was so sure of it-_ and then he would wake up.

He felt guilt in the dreams but knew in life felt alone. He had no way of happiness as everyone had either ignored him or punished him. So he stopped following orders and stopped caring about others, he loved his freinds but he judged wanted something to make them remember him.

His aunt, who let him out everyday did not notice the changes in harry, they were gradual and she assumed he was doing it anyway, 'freakish business, not in my care factor' she muttered under her breath when she looked at him

Harry's hair had began taming itself, the messy locks were gone, replaced with dark brown hair that rested neatly upon his head, it was no longer ugly but rather handsome as it had no curls it was straight, not knots it was flat and not Afro as it framed his face. That was the first change.

Next Harry grew pale, and while it seemed odd to him he put it down to the amount of sun he had seen the past few weeks, or to put it better, none. It wasn't pasty or ghostly, it was completely free of blemishes expect his lightning bolt scare, he looked angelic almost, it was both welcoming and intimidating.

He was not please whoever that he had shrunk down to 5ft, most likely due to the malnutrition he was receiving. Harry was now probably about a foot shorter than his aunt, which she found quite disturbing, even she knew that teenage boys shouldn't be shrinking, even freaks like him, Dudley was also larger, growing wider and taller he had reached 5'8" and 442 pounds, harry looks miniscule in comparison. Every time aunt petunia let him out Dudley made a point of walking past Harry and using him as an armrest. Ron was going to be a lot taller than him now, at 6'3" at the end of 4th year harry was scared that Ron was any taller because at this rate he wouldn't even see him. Even hermione and Ginny would be larger, each standing at 5'4"

While these changes seemed small and gradual harry had lost almost all of his likeness to James, he was small and appeared quite young 13 at most, with neat brown hair that rested evenly on all sides of his head, fair skin that seemed absolutely perfect except his face which was had freckle on his cheeks, his jawline and cheekbones were more prominent and he had a more lean fram than before the holidays began, he was handsome and nothing like James, but his eyes still shown green, not that harry was aware on of this was going on. To him he was still the same slightly smaller version of himself a few weeks ago.

On a monday morning, the house was erratic Vernon was in a rush to get to work and Dudley in a rush to find his mobility scooter to get to the tv in time to watch his programs. Pertunia was banging around the kitchen and harry felt sick to the stomach. No one was prepared for what happend next. Pertunia ran upstairs to let the freak out for his morning toilet break, she was in a hurry, dudders had his play date this morning and Vernon had an important meeting with the grunning boss about making a partnership with Joel Riddle, a normal man with normal goals, unlike her freak of a Nefew. She unlocked the 7 locks and his door that prevent him escaping, although she knew he wouldn't bother, the lazy freak had all but stopped breathing this summer.

Harry heard the 7th click and was up ina flash waiting eagerly to get to the bucket the light met his face and he shut his eyes in shock, but as he adjusted and reopened them aunt Petun-

'AAAAARRRRGGGGGHHH WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YOURSELF, YOU FREAK WHAT AHEV YOU DONE, BODIES DO NOT DO THAT DONT YOU DARE LIE TO ME, ENS THIS FREAKISHNESS YOU UNGRATEFUL CHILD' harry was lost he had done nothing, he was the same as everyday wasn't he, wasn't he, the panic began to set in and he began he couldn't have done anything, there had been no owl to expel him for underage magic and he hadn't even tried anything, he hoped dearly that this was some sort of prank.

'Please auntie what is wrong with me, I swam I did nothing to myself, please what is wrong' harry had tears in his eyes and a fearful look, he pleaded with his aunt and she, for the first time, felt pity for the boy and said calmly, while looking at the floor

'... go to the bathroom and look into the mirror'

The mirror, alarm bells began ringing in Harry's head, what had changed this much to cause so much fright in his aunt. He pushed the thought aside as he bolted to the bathroom and locked the door behind him. Yells coming fro, his uncle demandin*. To know what freakishness he had done was was ignored, Dudley cries about the noise disappeared, Pertunias muttering softened as Harry stared at not harry. It wasn't James's clone, it was a stranger, and there was no sight of lily anywhere, his eyes were black with red rims.

Harry cried, he had nothing to do else but cry, what was this, a cruel trick, a plot to make him lose his mind, he wanted it to be true, he wanted Harry back. He couldn't breath, he couldn't speak his eyes were stinging and he was glued to the floor, this was the image of a child not a 15 year old boy, this was a stranger not the clone of James with Lily's eyes. His physical appearance was the only solid connection he had to his parents and if that was gone he had nothing to lean on, he only had the stories of others. Who was if if he wasn't harry?

Perhaps this was a prank, most likely from the Weasley twins, he had just given them his tornamnet winnings and they were known for this sort of thing, maybe this was their way of saying thank you. But how would they have made it happen this far into the holidays, it couldn't have been the sweets as they began effect immediately and were never this specific. A spell or a gift?

Maybe dumbledore was planning on taking Harry from this place and he needed to disguise him so as to ensure he isn't spotted by death eaters, however it doesn't ask sense not to tell harry this information. Not that the old man always made sense that is.

Harry ran through all of the possibilities in his head and nothing made sense, each theory had a major crack, and left him even more confused than the last. How on earth was he going to figure out who had done this to him, who would benefit from changing his appearance or even a cure he hoped. 'That's it' he thought

Shakily rose to his feet and crawled out of the bathroom, head to the floor, his breathing deeply but not calmly, he passed the dursleys who were staring at him with a mix of fear and fascination. Each step felt like a nail in his heart, all he could think about was what his body looked like as it moved, the fact his hair was swaying and not bouncing, his arms were floating and not swinging and every time he blinked he was reminded that he had lost his mother, again. He reached his door and before the dursleys could mutter even a breath the door was slammed in their faces, and harry was left to his own devices again.

The shock had worn off and Harry's immediately working out a plan, he grabbed a quil and some parchment that he had hidden from Vernon underneath the floorboards and began scribbling down every detail of this mornings comotion, he detailed his new look, he detailed his reaction, he detailed his theories and pleaded with Sirius to reply and begged for help. As soon as he had started he had finished, dropped his while in the import and dashed out of the room yelling at the dursleys to get hedwig, still in shock they didn't question his authority and just did as he asked, unlocking the cupboard and allowing harry out to the front yard.

It should be worth noting that the dursleys were in such shock that the neighbors seeing a strange boy emerging from their house, attaching a letter to an owls foot and sending in into the sky yelling 'find Sirius' was the least of their worries.

Hope was all harry had left to do

 **Thank youuuuu for reading my second chapter of my first story, I really really hope you enjoyed it as you can see I left it on a major cliff hanger, oooohhh what's going to happen next is going to be central to the plot arch and I hope you look forward to reading it.**

 **Remember to review and even leave some suggestions for plot ideas or writing tips**

 **Please charge with people, I don't have many friends and this is my first story I just hope it can get the appreciation it deserves,**

 **(Well I hope it is that good anyway)**

 **This was posted 12/10/18 and am looking to post the next chapter within the next few days**


	3. Forgetting

**Disclaimer: Hp you are not mine *cries and snuffles* (haha see what I did there) you are jk, and it's a wonderful creation**

'I am not me, well my outsides aren't, but my insides are right?'

Harry wasn't sure what to do at the moment, the dursleys had fast gotten over his freakish changes and while they never said anything about them, they were sure as hell a lot nicer to him. He was able to watch tv for the first time ever, read his school books and do homework, polish his broom and even tease Dudley without getting in too much trouble, while he knew this had something to do with his new appearance Harry wished they could be nice like this all the time, he would give up erything go have a family that loved him, even if it was the dursleys. He knew once he found a cure he wouldn't be treated this way, and some part of him wished that maybe he could stay like this, no one would stop him in the streets about being the boy who lived as he was far too young and nothing like the pictures and he could just live a normal life without all the attention, but that part was tiny compared to the part that wanted to look at his mothers eyes again. This was even if the dursleys went back to hating him and the world knew his identity. But in the meantime, what on earth was he supposed to do with all this spare time. Harry had finished all of his homework, well most of it, as if he wanted to do a hermione and finish then complain there's none left, this was how Harry knew he was still harry, even if the mirror said otherwise.

He was letting the time get to him, and his thoughts kept moving to his unanswered letter to Sirius, that was almost a week ago and there was yet to be a reply. Harry sorely hoped he was overthinking it but he couldn't help but notice things that were different to before, not physical but his habits and temperament, even his interests seemed to be shifting all over the place. He had to admit even though he still wasn't overly keen on studying, he was finding his memory was getting better, and now that his eyesight had improved (that part harry was not missing at all) he was able to read books without getting a headache, and actually remember what it was. His newfound smallness seemed to be having the opposite effect he thought it would though, he was much faster and even his natural level of fitness had seemed to increase. However he had watched a film the other night and this was what was scaring him the most, it was a documentary and usually harry was bored of them in 3 seconds flat, but today the topic seemed to really interest him, he couldn't get enough of it, it wasn't as if he wanted to try what they were explaining, but it wasn't exactly scaring him or making him feel sad. The were so many different techniques to achieve the same method, and it ha sheen down all through history, he had, had some intrusive thoughts such as trying it out on Dudley when he was sleeping, but that was the moment Harry turned off the tv and began freaking out. 'That is wrong, that is inexcusable behaviour and I'm only interested because I will one day need to end Voldemort' he Hadid reinforced to himself. As he ran away he couldn't get get the sight of women and children and men out of his head, all cowering at the hands of their tortuerers.

This wasn't the only thing he had noticed, his temper had seemingly grown much shorter over the past week and he had accidentally allowed some of is freakish behaviour leek out, often resulting in very destructive and painful outcomes for the person who had annoyed him. And he was much more aggressive than usual, first resorting to violence as a way to achieve his means. These things harry had put down to the stress of these changes and of not having any answers to them, but he couldn't help but fear himself, and fear what his freinds would think of all this.

Harry had already decided to keep the thoughts about torture to himself, as well as all his behavioural changes because there is no way hermione wouldn't have an answer to this and she was the last person he wanted searching for him. He knew that she would be right. Harry loved the girl but she had a way of kicking him when he was down, with a bunch of facts usually. It was like the time in second year when he was hearing voices in head, hermione jumped onto it declaring how strange that is even for wizards. She spent days in the library looking for answers and eventually came to harry with stacks of parchment, covered with symptoms of illnesses all relating to hearing voices. Shillings pall, when the body begins losing control over its own senses and in an attempt to understand it surrounds tries to fill it in, by making himself see people that weren't there, hearing voices from no one and having sensations of touch when theere isn't anyone around. Mystanip a type of parasite that is naturally occurring in muggle humans, but if inside a wizarding body there voices are magnified through magic and can be heard by the victim. Even listing muggle illnesses like skitsophrania. Then in the end when they realised it was the snake harry was hearing in the walls, she started reasearch it he was a parselmouth, as it turns out Ron was right in saying that it was a gift passed down from family memeber to family member in the slytherin heir line, Voldemort being the last heir was the last person who could pass it down. Hermione immediately began trying to make connections between him and Voldemort and saying ideas that Harry found extremely disturbing, of course he was relieved that after some light reading he found answers,

 _The ability to talk to snakes is an extremely rare gift, even amongst the wizarding population. The most notable example of this is the version emended in the slytherin family, in which the gift is passed down from parent to child, gender not paying an relevance. However this is not the only way a person be bestowed with parselmouth, it is a rare ability not exclusive to this family, there have been many cases where the gift has unexpectedly appeared in young witches and wizards, however this has only occurred in wizards from a pure a pureblooded linearge, meaning they are pure blood, one parents is pureblooded and the other is somehow magical and they have a 2 pureblooded grandparents_ **this is actually canon people just forget it sometimes except the pureblooded part that's just me adding for the story)**

Harry had been extremely grateful for the revelation however it was clear the him that hermione did sometimes miss the point a little bit and Harry knew that this would be just like that.

Harry was sitting out the back of the house enjoying e few rays of sunshine this town ever got when he heard the familiar hoot of an owl. He shot up and opened his eyes searching the sky for something that resemble hedwig, he was jumping around excited to hear from Sirius but nervous the get his advice. When the beautiful owl was in sight he waved her over, swinging his arm back and forth. It was clear that she was not too keen on the stranger waving at him though as she went straight for his bedroom instead. 'Great even she thinks this is weird' he muttered to himself as he made his way from the garden to his bedroom. When he arrived he thrusted his forwards and yanked the attached letter from her foot. He paused taking a deep breath before rolling it open and reading.

 _Harry, I know I have been very vague this summer but it's under orders and I'm sorry but I cannot tell you anything about my whereabouts or my doings. I can however answer some of your questions in that letter._

 _I have no idea what is going on, from your description you sound very familiar but I too do not know how this could have happened. Your prank theory might have some grounding but it would need to be someone extremely proficient in charms and transfiguration to make you change this much, sadly I know no one alive with such power. You must tell me if there are any changes in any other way-_

Harry stopped, should he tell Sirius about those behaviour traits he noticed were begining to appear, after all they were the polar opposite from his nomal traits and he was asking for exactly this

 _-harry my boy I love you dearly and I am going to get you out of that place as soon as I can just hold on and don't go crazy luv snuffles_

Fnatastic, he had no idea either. Harry was no closer to understanding what was going on and if anything he had less ideas now. From the sounds of it Sirius was hiding something though, harry just hoped that it wasn't bad.

'BOY GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW YOU FILTHY BASTERD' Vernon spat at him front the kitchen below 'oh even more fantastic' Harry thought 'The dursleys are back to their normal selves' he opens his door walked down the stairs trying to gain some sort of idea on what was going on that made his uncle blow up all of a sudden. He arrived in the kitchen and found Vernon dressed in his best suit, Pertunia in a puffy pink dress and Dudley in his suit that he out grew 2 years ago, the whales flab was oozing out the top of his pants and all the button holes. Harry smirked at how his family was oblivious to his cousin. 'So I'm gues that tonight I will be sitting in my room pretending I don't exist and making no noise' had said sarcastically. He wa thankful he didn't have to attend theses stupid business meetings they insisted on having at least it gave him some time to do whatever he wanted, not that it meant much now considering he could normally. Before harry could begin fantasising about what he would do On his much deserved holiday, Vernon spoke to him in a clearly frustrated and borderline phsycotic voice 'actually boy you will be joining us tonight

'WHAT' harry screamed, turning Vernon's comb over into a lions mane, so petunia took control

'Shut up you stupid boy, obviously we don't want you hear but mr Joel riddle heard that you exist and wanted to see both of our beautiful boys or he won't turn up. So listen here you had better not repeat the last time this happend ok!' Harry was certainly stunned to say the least, never had anyone ever known he existed let alone someone from his uncles work.

'It is tonight so petunia is going to take you to buy a suit now' Vernon spat at harry, clearly disgusted that they were having to do this so to avoid any further arguments Harry said ok and went to get into the car, swiftly followed by his aunt to check he hadn't broken anything.

As they drove to the mall Harry thought about Sirius, he wondered how worried his godfather was and was still unsure if he was right in not telling him about the other homages he had seen. Harry wished that Ron and hermione would answer him, he felt as lonely as ever, he wondered if they too were feeling like this. Harry wanted to beleive that thaws changes were going to mean something good and he wondered if it would perhaps make his life easier. But honestly all harry really wanted was harry, because he seemed like a forgotten soul.

 **Thank youuuuu for reading my third instalment of my story**

 **Where do you think this is going? Who is he?**

 **I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I liked writing it and the next chapter will possibly be up ina few days as I've got a ton of homework to catch up on. So far I'm not sure if I want to add any romance to the story yet or if I will focus on this part**

 **Pleaseeee review and share to help me get my name out there**

 **Also if you have any ideas for plot please share the, with me**


	4. Options

**Disclaimer:as much as I wish it was hp is not mine, it is the beautiful baby of jk, love ya girl ;)**

'Knock knock'

Harry was not impressed, this suit was itchy, it was a few sizes two big, and harry had to be civil with Dudley or he would be kicked into the cupboard for the summer. Despite this he was intrigued and prepared to meet mr Joel, he knew Harry existed and this was no way a coincidence, Harry believed he could be a wizard, although if he was he wouldn't recognise Harry and probably get very bored fast. If he weren't a wizard harry was at a loss how he could know he existed though so his galleons were on the first option.

Petunia almost skipped to the door, revealing exactly why could she never be a ballerina, he legs were weak, twisted and turned, her knees cracked and she was less graceful then a drunk man wearing flippers, exactly where dudders got his dancing skills from. She twisted the handle and gave her biggest smile, pursing he lips and scrunching her cheeks into her eyes tot he point where harry was unsure she could actually see straight.

'Why hello there mr Joel riddle, why don't you come in' she squeaked, Harry assumed the man had nodded or whispered yes because the door was pushed open and he entered the room, putting petunias walk to shame. He was a tall man, at least 6ft tall, if not taller, he was lean and toned, unlike Vernon he clearly spent time at the gym. He had a dull face, and dull hair, dull suit and no signs of a wand concealed anywhere, unless it was in his briefcase, but harry seriously doubted it, he was frowning at the adults as he strided past the group of them, all huddled togather in the tiny hallway, but smiled at both Harry and Dudley. He led them to the living room as if it were his own house, stole Vernon's favourite chair and gestured for everyone to take a seat, and then he spoke,

'Good evening, dursleys' his voice was dull yet he was obviously trying to sound excited even if it was strained, he nodded at each of them and Vernon almost had a fit when he almost nodded at harry, but the purple ness subsided when he added 'and Potter' Vernon launched into his well rehearsed speech on the past present and future of the drilling industry, often using his hankercheif to mop the sweat he was accumulating on his forehead from stress and nerves. Mr Joel riddle was very patient with him, he nodded asked questions and seemed really very interested in what Vernon had to say about drills, and when the moon was high and the clock had struck 8 the deal was done and they were signing the paperwork. Until dinner, actually no even during dinner, Harry had to admit he had been bored out of his mind the whole time, he had taken to kicking Dudley under the table when no one was looking to entertain himself, and spitting in Vernon's wine. At one point harry had focused so hard on the mans briefcase it had begun changing colour, but had to quickly snap out of it when he noticed everyone, minus Joel, turn page white.

When desert was finished and it appeared Vernon and Joel were finished talking they were about to pack up harry was pleased to final leave the hell hole and go back to being freak, it was scary the dursleys being so nice. But before he could relax the business man turned to him,

'Harry my boy, it is a pleasure to meet you' 5e man smiled warmly and extended his hand to harry, who begrudgingly accepted it 'this is also to you Dudley' dudders didn't shake his hand, which caused the man to frown but shook it off.

'You have raised to wonderful boys and may I please, if it is ok with you, spend a little time with them, my wife and I cannot have children and as Vernon and I will be working so closely over the next year I want to make sure we are comfortable with each other' Petunia looked ecstatic, even if harry was a freak any praise was good praise and without thinking said 'yes of course, take the living room we will remain here and discuss adult matters' Vernon didn't say anything but looked harry in the eye, allowed his face to turn purple gave him the dirtiest look grunted and followed his wife away.

'So Dudley I will start with you-' Joel began. Harry couldn't be bothered to listen to Dudley talk about himself, he was the most arrogant and cruel person you could ever meet, and nothing would ever change his mind about him, and honestly Harry didn't think Dudley would try changing either. He expected it to last hours but they were finished in only a few minutes, Joel didn't exactly look impressed with Dudley, but was still polite before moving onto harry, who was dreading it the most.

'Harry, I have heard very little about you you know, well honestly I didn't know you lived here till only a few weeks ago when Vernon was talking of his horrid nefew, never leaving his room and refusing to do chores. That doesn't sound like you though, you have been quite the opposite today. Say why don't you tell me a little about yourself'

Harry was sure this man was not a wizard, but did begin to panic a little bit, he couldn't exactly tell him what he liked doing in his spare time was flying a broomstick, that he had a pet owl that sent mail, that he was a wizard, where he went to school, his favourite subjects, that he was a wizard. He must have been visibly panicking because mr riddle interrupted his thoughts, 'ok how about I start to give you some more time, feel free to ask some more questions if you don't think I gave the right information. My name is Joel Alan Riddle, and I am the senior accountant at grunnigs which is how I know your uncle and chief advisor at trimmings, a hammer company looking for partnerships, I went to school in Scotland and grew up without my parents, I was actually in an orphanage **(remember Harry doesn't know this stuff yet), which was annoying because my father was alive he just didn't want me, so I had to work my way up from the ground and build my life from nothing. I am quite proud of where I am today, as it turns out I am actually descended from a very rich family and I didn't get anything from them so it makes sense I had a knack for money making' he laughed at his own 'joke' which Harry found amusing 'my business at trimmings is quite exciting at times, I have a lovley group of colleagues but as the boss they listen without an hesitation, . The past decade my business took a hit after I was injured during a work appointment but I am all recovered now and ready to start again'**

this man was crazy Harry concluded, and very very dedicated to his job. He still wasn't sure what to say but decide he would just make it up as he went 'my names... um Harry James potter after my grandfather and dad, um I go to school up north and I um...' luckily the other man was happy to pick up the slack. Harry was very interested in him but still wasn't sure how to not reveal he was a wizard and explain his life.

'First thing is, you look very much like a man I know and his wife, you could be their son if you wanted to... oh haha... they work with me you know, wonderful people very determined if I do say so myself, they had a son but he died very very young, went missing, bella was heartbroken and went searching for him, that is why she was accused of murder, one of the couples she suspected were hospitalised after an attack but there memorialise were horrible and couldn't remember who. You know I must ask, who do you take after, your mother or father' Harry sighed, he wasn't sure how to answer since his new appearance was nothing like his real parents he decided to make up a lie 'my mum and dad, I have dads eyes and his body and stuff but moms hair, face, hands and feet. People usually see my mom in me then see my eyes and notice my dad.' Sounds good right?

They talked a much needed length of time, well into the night, they spoke of nothing and everything and harry was glad he met this man, he was kind to him and was genuinely interested in him instead of his name. By the time they were done Dudley had fallen asleep and the clock read 10, so they left the living room and met with the adult dursleys, said their goodbyes and rushed to bed. But before harry got there, Vernon and petunia walked up to him, he thought they were going to yell but instead they thanked him for keeping him entertained while Dudley slept, however this lasted 3 seconds before they accused him of stealing the attention and using his freakishness to make him like him. When Harry pointed out he hadn't received at no magic letter they gave up and sent him to bed, which harry had absolutely no arguments with.

His room was cold, as the window had been left open however upon arrival to his bed, he realised there was a letter, two in fact, one from Sirius and one from hermione and Ron. HIS BRITHDAY! harry had completely forgotten it was today, how on earth does that happen, he had been preoccupied by the recent changes and again tonight by the guest but all in all it had been a faily good day, especially tonight.

He tore open Ron and hermiones combined letter and realised it was going to be very short, they both said happy birthday and said they'd give him his gifts when they next saw him, 'humph yeah at hogwarts the way this is going'.

He went straight to Sirius's letter, yes he had already had one but this was a birthday one so he didn't know what to expect. It read,

 _HARRY BIRTHDAY MY AMAZING GODSON_

 _This birthday you turn 15, Jesus I have missed so much of your life, you are turning more and more into James by the second-_

'Well I used to' harry sighed

 _-and I promise I will get you back to that sooner rather than later.-_

'Never mind'

 _-today I looked at all the library and found very little on this strange occrance but I do have an idea, a delayed polyjuice potion, they are really hard to make and take years but it is possible, I don't know much about them but we can look togather in a few days because we are picking you up tomorrow, I can't wait to see you pup._

 _HAVE A VERY HARRY BIRTHDAY_

 _Luv snuffles_

Harry was estatic, for a few reasons. One he was leaving this dump and was going to spend the rest of the holidays with his godfather, wherever that was. Two they may have found an answer to his changes and therefore a cure. This was the best brirthday ever.

The thought of Joel riddles freinds hadn't even crossed his mind.

Harry was down with this body and he was excited to be harry once more.

 **Ohh meee geewwwd thank you for reading I am having a great time doing this and I can't beleive this is my first go, this chapter was supposed to provide some options for harry to beleive but yeh.**

 **Pleaseeee review and let me know if I need more of anything or less of anything, I'm trying my best to make the chapters longer but I can't be superman I guess.**

 **This was posted 13/10/18 and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon byeeee :) :) :) :)**


	5. Wheres harry?

**Disclaimer: yes hp is jks yes I am sad about it yes I still love ya jk**

The joy he felt was immeasurable, it bubbling inside him, spreading from his stomach to his face as smile and a blush, through every bone and every muscle causing them to shake with excitement. Even his toes knew something was up, as the tingled and jingled in harmony with Harry's mood. Harry had forgotten Cedric and left it in his past, these changes had changed him, he appreciated the things he had and loved. He couldn't wait to see hermione and Ron and Sirius and Fred and George and Ginny and even Percy, Harry just couldn't keep himself calm as he jumped around and around in his room, making quite a ruckus. The floorboards creeked and the windows creeked, the outside wind roared and the rain poured but to harry, these were just sounds, sounds that were normal and sounds that grounded him to the world. Had they not been there he probably would have floated away with anticipation. It felt like a Millenia had passed since he had read those life changing words, well perhaps not life changing but at least life saving, and yet it had only been a second, waiting was going to be agony for him.

He was sick and tired of waiting, it was all he had done since he had arrived. Harry waited for sleep to escape the horrors of the day. At first it was the loneliness and guilt of Cedric, then the fear of the changes and now it was the fear of what his freinds would think of him. Right now that last thought was begging to consume him. However once sleep arrived he simply lived these fears or worse... again that last was all he could 5ink about, he had lived many scenarios of the possible outcome and none were good. They focused on who he looked like, and that he was an imposter, he was a spy, he wasn't real, he had been fake, all of these thing harry had most certainly not been, and yet was exactly what was being focused on the most. The polyjuice potion, who was he turned into, what was the purpose in changing his appearance, why had it lasted so long and where exactly had he gotten the spell or potion from, Sirius said he sounded familiar, and harry had to admit, when he started in the mirror he wasn't surprised, on the top of his tongue was a name, but he couldn't get it out and it was driving him insane. Or maybe it was his new personally doing that... but never mind.

Excitement was still pumping theought his veins and there was no way he could sleep, so he decided to run downstairs to organise his things, preparing to get rescued by his fellow wizard kind. He reached the cupboard but upon inspection realised it had been welded shut. 'Funny' he thought 'it was open just this morning' pushing the thought aside he realised he was going to have to wait for his rescuers to get his things, if he used magic he would surly get into trouble form the ministry from underage magic, and it really wasn't worth it if he was perfectly honest. Although if they did show up, couldn't he just pretend he was a muggle boy, considers no one would recognise him? No, it was worth risking, well maybe not until he was sure of what was happening to him. For all he knew wizards thought he was the same, and Sirius would show up wondering the hell he had been on about all this time. Harry let out a huge sigh and slumped to the floor, against his old bedroom, 'what am I supposed to do with myself'. But that was when it came to him, harry still had his potions kit up stair from the homework the dursleys had allowed him to do, his homework was supposed to be creating a potion that would grow the drinkers hair, but there were no instructions and it was all trial and error, supposedly preparing the, for potions pioneering. Not that he had told the dursleys this, he and I insisted it was just a cooking class, harry laughed tot himself at the thought of snape conducting a cooking class. An flowering pink apron teaching them all how to bake cookies.

Harry began to laugh at the thought, but stopped when he realised he would wake the dursleys. How is it that they always found a way to ruin his fun.

He checked his watch, 10:39, Harry was tired and his eyes kept giving out on him but every time he was about to fall into a deep sleep his mind reminded him that he was leaving so,time tomorrow, and he didn't want to be sleep for when they arrived. This went on for probably 5mins, before he was sound asleep.

'BOY WHAT ARE YOU DOING DONW HERE' Harry's eyes tore open and revealed a massive man standing right in front of him, glaring down at him like a piece of meat. 'Um I was sleeping but now I'm feeling sick because my eyes are being tortured' where had that come from? harry thought, his uncle was clearly thinking the same because the ugly thing torturing his eyes had suddenly turned a deep purple colour. Harry tried to diffuse to situation by saying that he meant the sunlight but his uncle still wasn't overly impressed. 'Actually I did have something to tell you' Harry spat out as fast as possible 'MyGodfatherAndPossiblyAFewOtherssAreComingToPickMeUpToday' that was somehow even faster. But Vernon managed to hear. 'WHAT? YOU INVITED THEm here...' Vernon suddenly went from purpose to white, as if he had just run into the bloody baron. 'Weseals?' He asked in a soft voice.

In truth Harry had no idea who was coming to pick him up, he wasn't even sure his godfather was coming due to the vagueness of Siriuss letter. He hoped that Arthur would not be making an appearance. As funny harry had found it when he blew up the dursleys living room, he was sure the dursleys would make his stay here any less than dreadful next summer. Perhaps Molly? No she wouldn't want to meet any muggles, she was worse than Arthur at being discreet. Even though the dursleys knew of magic, they hated seeing it so Arthur had tried being respectful, but Molly she would see how mundane the place was and 'spice it up', petunia would not be happy. Dumblebore? No he wouldn't do such a frivolous errand. So who else is there. Harry's knowledge of wizards was quite limited, and those that he did know weren't exactly the right people for this job.

'Um...I'm not quite sure but I'll let you know when I know' Harry said, however chances were he wouldn't know who until they walked through the front door... well until they arrived, who knew if they would actually be walking through the door. Well he hoped they would walk through the door...

The wizard and the muggle stared each other down, before both giving up and return to their own personal duties.

Hours past and harry was bored, the anticipation had worn off and now he just watching the seconds tick by like hours. Evytthing was moving slowly and everything as dull, that was except the knocking on wood.

Harry lept to his feet at the sound of the knock, and raced to the door. He swiftly pushed the handle and pulled it open, revealing, mad eye moody and a strange women with pink hair.

'Um hi, erm..' the lady stuttered. Harry guesses that this was how he was going to be leaving but he wasn't sure why there didn't seem as excited as he was, when it hit him, he looks like an entirely different person.

'Excuse me boy' mad eye grumbled 'is this the dursleys house, we are here for Harry Potter'

Harry was frustrated beyond what an average newly turned 15 year old boy should ever have the right to be. He was right here and no one knew, this was going to be tough, especially with mad eye here. Harry's blood was boiling, he imagined steam rushing out of his ears, his breathing was heavy, he felt like he could have blown up a blimp, his teeth were bearded, he had been hanging around Sirius to long, and his voice came out hard, fast and cold.

'I AM harry' the two epeopel in front of him looked shocked, they replicated his emotions except they wseemed less intense and more concerned, but then confused and disbelief. Harry had expected this reaction, he hadn't told anyone but Sirius about what had happened to him, and considering he had no idea if he was even in contact with anyone else, it was no surprise no one else knew.

Mad eye opened his mouth and began to speak

'Oh my...'

 **THANK YOOUUU FOR READING, I KNOW ITS BEEN A FEW DAYS AND THSI CHAPTER WAS REALLY SHORT, IVE JUST GOT LOTS OF SCHOOL ON AGAIN, PLEASE REMEMBER TO LEAVE SOEM CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM AND FOLLOW MY STORY**

 **POSTED 20\10\18**


End file.
